The Naughtiest Naughty Bear
by Lord Candycane
Summary: One-shot. When a masked bear tries to act naughty and goes on a rampage at the disco, Naughty comes over to find this bear and not only unmask him, but retain his title as the naughtiest naughty bear.


It was Pudding's birthday. To celebrate, the bears were planning costume party. All the bears on Perfection Island were invited. Except Naughty Bear.

The brown, trigger-happy Perfection Island scapegoat had not received any invitations for Pudding's costume party. Of course, no one wanted this bear who had been responsible for the deaths of so many at their beloved Pudding's party. He was to stay where he belonged: at his tiny, dirty-looking hut that rested at the edge of Perfection Island.

Naughty Bear huffed. He was never invited to costume parties or birthday parties or any parties at all. He was like a forgotten teddy bear nobody played with.

But he wasn't forgotten. He had made himself unique. He was the great Naughty Bear, the naughtiest bear on the island. No one would change that. When any bear crossed him, he would blow a hole in the head with a pistol, or shove an axe in their head, or simply pound them to death with his fists. Naughty grinned as he thought of the idea. He would get them back someday. Not today, though. Wouldn't want to spoil their party.

Most of the bears were partying at the disco and wearing some sort of costume. Trembles had been sent to guard the entrance to the disco in case Naughty Bear decided to show up.

Daddles was dressed as a clown and was dancing to the music. Chubby dressed as a ninja and was stuffing himself full with cake. Cozy was in the fridge, looking for something to eat.

All of the bears were so busy dancing and eating that they didn't even notice a new bear climbing through the window. This new bear was dressed up as Jason Pawhees, wearing a hockey mask and a blue jacket.

His unblinking eyes traced around the room, looking for a certain bear. His eyes landed on Cozy, stilll searching through the fridge. The bear slowly stepped over the bright red bear, who hadn't even noticed him. Behind his mask, the new bear smiled and reached for the unsuspecting bear.

None of the bears had even noticed this new bear enter the room. They were so busy eating and drinking. None of them talked. In the minds of everyone, they were just glad that Naughty Bear hadn't showed up.

Suddenly, a piercing scream broke the silence. Every head snapped over to Cozy, were was being strangled by the new bear. Fluffy's eyes widened. Stardust gasped. As everyone watched in silent horror, the new bear shoved Cozy inside the fridge and shut it on him before shaking it repeatedly. All the bears could hear Cozy coughing and wheezing inside the small fridge, but suddenly, all sound came to a stop.

The fridge opened, and Cozy slid out, encased in a giant block of ice. With every eye on the frozen bear, the ice melted and Cozy's dead body slid down on the floor.

All the bears panicked at seeing a dead body at their once peaceful party. Everyone ran in all directions. The Slasher Bear looked at the chaos he had created. He saw Goober run at him, a baseball bat in his paw. The Slasher Bear simply took out a knife and, without flinching at all, he sank it deep into Goober's shoulder blade. Goober went crashing to the ground, wounded but still breathing. Most of the bears stopped moving and simply stared at the sight before them.

Most of them, at least. Stardust and Pudding were slightly smarter and both of them leapt through the open window. Pudding ran off to the entrance of the disco. He wanted to get as far away form the mayhem as possible. But he stopped in his tracks as he saw a truly horrific sight: Trembles' dead body, lying on the ground. Pudding nearly fainted from the sight.

Stardust, on the other hand, knew he needed to warn everyone. Screaming and yelling, he alerted every bear at the disco to what was happening. Everyone jumped and ran around the disco, some searching for weapons, others trying to find an escape.

But back inside the small room, the Slasher Bear took Goober and lifted him off the ground by the neck. Then, in front of everyone in the room, he twisted Goober's neck until it broke. The dead body went crashing to the ground. At that moment, everyone knew they had to get out of there.

Sunbeam, not being the smartest bear on the island, ran to the nearest phone in the room while all the other bears scrambled out of the room. He dialled the Fuzz to get their attention, but felt a paw grip his shoulder. Sunbeam turned around and saw the Slasher Bear's standing right in front of him. With little options, Sunbeam swung his fist at the bear, but was grabbed by the neck before he could land a blow. The yellow bear squirmed in the Slasher Bear's arm, trying to free himself, but to no avail. The Slasher Bear shoved the knife right into Sunbeam's stomach. Fluff poured out of the wound. The Slasher Bear kept stabbing until he was sure the yellow bear was dead. Dropping his limp body to the ground, the Slasher Bear left the room to continue his massacre.

The moment he got out of the room, he was decked in the face by Daddles. Wielding Goober's baseball bat, Daddles charged at the murderous psychopath. Before he could reach the Slasher Bear, the murderer whipped out a pistol and shot Daddles in the arm.

Daddles screamed and clutched his wounded arm. Suddenly, he was shot in the leg. Daddles collapsed on the ground, screaming in pain. He looked up, tears in his eyes, as he saw the Slasher Bear point the pistol at his head. Daddles whimpered, but the Slasher Bear felt no mercy and pulled the trigger, ending another life. The Slasher Bear looked at the dead body and continued towards the other bears.

Pudding saw the Slasher Bear staring at him and immediately ran in the opposite direction. The Slasher Bear simply raised his arm and prepared to fire his pistol, when he was suddenly shot in the shoulder. Turning around, he saw Cop Gordon and Buttercop, their pistols both aiming at him.

Before any of the police bears could fire, the Slasher Bear shot Gordon in the head and turned to Buttercop. Realizing he had no chance against this killer, Buttercop turned to flee, but two shots from the Slasher Bear's pistol sent Buttercop to his knees. The Slasher Bear then put Buttercop in a headlock and choked the life out of him. Buttercop went limp, and his body went crashing to the floor.

The Slasher Bear turned to see Stardust, phoning for help. The Slasher Bear stomped towards him, but Cuddles and Bubbles charged at him. The Slasher Bear took out a machete and a large pickaxe and charged at the two bears. Cuddles went down first, the pickaxe wedged in his shoulder. Bubbles managed to land a hit on the Slasher Bear but he too was eventually downed by slash with the machete.

By then, however, Stardust had phoned the Army Bears, the Ninja bears, and the two remaining Fuzz members,

Stardust turned to see the Slasher Bear continuing towards him, and immediately fled with the Slasher Bear chasing after him. Before long, two helicopters flew in, each carrying three Army Bears. Private Pickles, Private Partz, and Private McUltra were the first to land, soon followed by General Treacle, Colonel Ketchup, and Sergeant Killgore.

Partz was immediately downed by a shot from the Slasher Bear's pistol, but McUltra wasn't going down without a fight. He fired at the Slasher Bear, who dodged out of the way and fired back with his own pistol. Soon, all five remaining Army Bears were firing at him, forcing him to retreat back inside the disco. Sergeant Killgore was to first to follow him. His oozy in his paw, he followe the Slasher Bear inside the room he had vanished in. However, there was no trace of him.

Just as Killgore was about to leave the room, the Slasher Bear burst out of a locker and shoved his machete right into Killgore's back. Killgore screamed bloody murder and collapsed, dead. Taking Killgore's oozy, the Slasher Bear crashed out the window and filled Pickles with bullets. A stray bullet struck McUltra in the head, causing him to stumble into Ketchup. Ketchup threw Pickles out of the way just in time to see a pickaxe flying towards his face. The axe sank deep, and the Colonel collapsed onto the ground, dead.

Taking Buttercop's revolver, the Slasher Bear fire three bullets into Treacle's face, downing him. McUltra continued to fire at his opponent, but soon ran out of bullets. With little options left, McUltra charged at the Slasher Bear, yelling a battle cry, but the Slasher Bear shoved the machete right into McUltra's mouth.

The Private tried to scream, but no sound came out. The Slasher Bear quickly yanked the machete out of his mouth, and McUltra went crashing to the floor. Suddenly, another helicopter came in, and Master Miyagi and Ninja Fukumoto landed on the ground and quickly charged at the mass murderer. The Slasher Bear hurled his pickaxe at Fukumoto, and the axe sank deep into his snout. The dead ninja collapsed on the ground. The Slasher Bear then turned to face Miyagi, who charged on fearlessly.

Pudding watched the battle from afar. He realized that no one could beat this naughty bear. Suddenly, an idea came into Pudding's mind. No one could beat a naughty bear, except for another Naughty Bear.

Naughty Bear was snoring loudly inside his cozy hut, asleep and dreaming of the mayhem he would cause the other bears for not inviting him.

His phone ringing snapped him out of his dreaming. Groaning, Naught Bear grabbed the phone and put it to his ear, curious. Who would call him so late at night?

The moment he answered the phone, he heard Pudding screaming and yelling on the other end, causing Naughty to jump a bit. Pudding explained quickly that another bear was acting naughty and killing the other bears.

As Naughty heard every detail of the rampage, he became angrier and angrier. He started shaking from anger, and he clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tight.

How dare another bear try to act naughty?

That was the only thing on Naughty's mind. He was the only bear allowed to be naughty and go on rampages. It was what made him special. He was getting ripped off.

Naughty's eyes then opened, and he stared at a Freddy Krubear costume he himself had crafted. If he was to go to a costume party, it might as well be in a costume.

Master Miyagi had fallen, weakened from the fight. The Slasher Bear grabbed Miyagi's own ninja-toe and plunged it deep into the ninja's stomach, ending his life.

By then, Copcake and Cop Curly had arrived. They pointed their revolvers at him, prepared to fire if he tried anything. Some of the surviving bears returned to see how things would go down.

Curly fired first, and managed to strike the Slasher Bear in the arm. The Slasher Bear barely flinched and instead grabbed General Treacles' oozy. Before either cop bears could move, the Slasher Bear fired at Curly, causing him to drop his revolver. Weaponless, Curly was powerless to top from getting a face full of bullets.

Copcake watched his comrade collapse on the ground. Several of the other bears in the area gasped in shock. Copcake was so surprised and angered he didn't have time to react when the Slasher Bear yanked his revolver out of his paw and started pounding his face in. Grabbing Curly's revolver, he shoved it into Copcake's mouth and down his throat. He then walked past the dying cop and started towards Fluffy, but another helicopter flew over and Private Lockstock, Private Kurtz, and Private Philips landed. The Slasher Bear broke Philip's arm, grabbed his oozy, and shot Kurtz in the head at point-blank range, killing him instantly. Lockstock whacked the Slasher Bear with his oozy, temporarily forgetting his gun was loaded and could fire bullets, and was elbowed in the snout. Fluffy used the distraction to charge at the Slasher Bear with a mallet, but the Slasher Bear plucked the mallet out of Fluffy's paws and swung it, striking Lockstock and Fluffy in the face. Fluffy went soaring through the air and crashed through a closed window while Lockstock landed in Greasy's paws.

The Slasher Bear charged at Greasy and an injured Lockstock and crushed the private's face with the mallet before punching Greasy in the snout. The bear went crashing to the ground, and tried to crawl away from the evil bear. He didn't get far before the Slasher Bear placed a paw on his shoulder, dragged him back towards him, and prepared to whack him with the mallet.

At the same time, an injured Philip was crawling away from the battle when he saw a familiar figure in front of him. He looked up to see a scowling Naughty Bear, dressed as Freddy Krubear. Before Philip could react, Naughty Bear shot him in the head with his revolver, killing him.

The gunshot distracted the Slasher Bear, and he let Greasy go. Greasy wasn't planning on staying and ran to safety. The Slasher Bear turned to face the costumed Naughty Bear. Before the Slasher Bear could react, Naughty Bear grabbed a dead Ketchup's oozy and fired it at the Slasher Bear. The bullets snapped the Slasher Bear out of his trance and he run out of the line of fire. Naughty Bear chased after his opponent, oozy in one hand and the revolver in the other. Catching up to the Slasher Bear, he shot him right in the back. The Slasher Bear grabbed Miyagi's ninj-toe and sliced the oozy in two.

Naughty dropped the destroyed oozy in frustration. The oozy was his favourite weapon. He looked up and was punched in the face by the Slasher Bear. The Slasher Bear swung the ninja-toe

, but Naughty Bear grabbed the other bear's arm and squeezed it until the Slasher Bear was forced to drop his weapon. Naughty shot the Slasher Bear with the revolver, but the Slasher Bear barely flinched and tackled Naughty to the ground.

The other bears watched as the two murderers wrestled with each other on the ground. The Slasher Bear pounded Naughty Bear with his fist, but was thrown off. Both bears got onto their legs and faced each other. Naughty Bear grabbed the ninja-toe while the Slasher Bear grabbed a small axe that happened to be lying there. They faced each other for a moment, then charged.

Naughty Bear scraped the Slasher Bear's stomach with the ninja-toe, but he himself was struck by the axe. Putting the Slasher Bear in a choke hold, Naughty attempted to squeeze the life out of his opponent, but the Slasher Bear whacked Naughty with axe, forcing him to let go. The Slasher Bear punched Naughty in the gut, causing him to double over in pain, and the Slasher Bear used the opportunity to pick him in the face.

Pudding jumped. His plan wasn't working as well as he thought it would. Naughty went crashing to the ground, and the Slasher Bear pounced on top of him, axe in paw, but Naughty kicked him in the stomach, throwing him on his back. Naughty got up and, grabbing his trademark machete, proceeded to cut the Slasher Bear with it.

The Slasher Bear crawled away in pain, and Greasy, seeing his chance, ran over with a stick and started whacking him with it. He underestimated the Slasher Bear, though, and was promptly picked up and hurled into the fireplace. Naughty tackled the Slasher Bear and attempted to shove the Slasher Bear into the fireplace as well, but was thrown off. The Slasher Bear spun around and punched Naughty in the face, sending him off his feet. Before Naughty could even hit the ground, the Slasher Bear grabbed his foot and flung him into a tree. Naughty's limp body crashed onto the ground.

Pudding gasped in shock and horror and watched helplessly as the Slasher Bear picked up Naughty's machete and walked over to the fallen bear, who was struggling to pick himself up. The Slasher Bear bent down and started cutting into Naughty's arm, but Naughty did not scream in pain. This annoyed the Slasher Bear. He wanted to prove that he was the superior naughty bear, and what better way to prove that than by getting him to scream in pain?

The Slasher Bear started cutting Naughty's body. He scraped his legs and arms, and kicked him repeatedly, but Naughty said nothing. Furious, the Slasher Bear gripped the machete tight and finally bent down, intending to cut out Naughty's eyes. That should make him scream.

However, before he had the chance, a Unibear inexplicably popped up between the two bears, totally oblivious to what was taking place around it. The Slasher Bear took a few steps back, startled. Naughty, however, grinned.

He lunged at the Unibear and screamed into its face, starting it. Naughty knew that Unibears were easy to drive insane. Soon, bubbles were appearing over its head. The Slasher Bear could see the whole horrific scene in front of him. Naughty, gripping the Unibear by the throat, yelled in its face again.

The Unibear couldn't take it anymore. He blated and floated in the air before exploding, fluff flying everywhere. Naughty turned to the Slasher Bear, who felt dizzy from watching the pure and innocent Unibear die at the paws of his nemesis. He was so shocked that he didn't have time to react when Naughty punched him in the snout, sending him to the ground. Dazed and dizzy, the Slasher Bear didn't have time to react when Naughty bent down and ripped the mask off, revealing his true face.

Every bear gasped. Even Naughty Bear was in disbelief. The Slasher Bear was Trembles.

Pudding was simply confused. He had seen Trembles' dead body an hour ago. Trembles leapt onto his feet and explained everything.

The other bears had been so unfair to him. They always sent him to check up on Naughty Bear to see if he was doing anything naughty, or made him stand guard to keep the area safe, or sent him to fight Naughty first when he decided to go on a rampage. He had had enough. So while all the bears were partying, he put a dummy painted to look like him at the disco entrance, then put on a Jason Pawhees costume and went to punish all the bears that had been so unfair to him.

Naughty had never heard a more boring story. He nearly went back to sleep right then and there listening to it. But he had a job to do. When no one was looking, he picked up a bear trap and placed it right in front of him.

Trembles didn't even notice the trap, and in his anger, he charged at Naughty Bear, machete in hand, and stepped right into the bear trap, breaking his leg. For Trembles, this was the last straw. Bubbles appeared over his head as he was pushed over the edge. Naughty yelled loudly into Trembles' face, and Trembles fell back in shock and pain. Naughty yelled at his face one more time, and Trembles bloated and exploded, showering everyone in fluff.

As all the bears shook in fear, Naughty picked up his machete, stared at everyone, then turned around and headed back to his tiny hut, having retained his title as the naughtiest naughty bear.


End file.
